


Angie Martinelli's Assets

by Bear_shark, Tsukari_san



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad ass Peggy Carter, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukari_san/pseuds/Tsukari_san
Summary: Angie visits Shield's LA office, where Peggy is currently working. She brings with her news that could change the nature of their relationship if only Ichabod Crane and Peggy's stubborn fear of love don't get in the way.---“Nope, no,” Steve said, staring impatiently at the ceiling. “I told you. I will not listen to another graphic retelling of Angie’s...assets.”“Fine,” Peggy said mulishly. “But you’re missing all the best parts then.”---Or: A little lighthearted camp to brighten your day.





	Angie Martinelli's Assets

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thank you to the folks who orchestrated the Captain America Reverse Big Bang. It has been such an organized, well-run bang.
> 
> Thanks to my incredible artist collaborator, Tsukari_san ([Aoi-hagane](http://aoi-hagane.tumblr.com) on Tumblr) for her beautiful art and great ideas for the story. Go check out her other stuff!
> 
> And thanks to my beta [@kat-atomic](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com) for hand holding and help piecing this story together. She will be publishing her RBB story soon on AO3 (username [Parrannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah)), and it's so good!
> 
> This story isn't canon compliant, and I did a little hand wavy ignore the timeline for the founding of Shield. In case it is not clear, the italicized parts are Peggy and Steve talking as she shares the what happened (Princess Bride style) and the non-italicized parts are the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_Steve arrived on time for his visit with Peggy. He always did. It wouldn’t hurt for him to be a little more unpredictable, Peggy thought with amusement. This time he came with gladiolas, a secret favorite of hers. But, of course, Peggy was all about secrets._

_“Steve! So wonderful to see you,” she said as she held her hands out towards the flowers. “I was just thinking of a story I wanted to tell you.”_

_Steve grinned. “Sounds good, Pegs.”_

_They exchanged the usual pleasantries. Steve updated her on the Avenger’s progress and how Bucky had begun to fight alongside him again._

_“Steve,” Peggy said mischievously. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but Bucky’s conversation when we visit is much more exciting. Don’t you have anything juicy to share with me?”_

_Steve blushed a pretty pink. “Fighting sea creatures isn’t enough for you?”_

_Peggy sighed. It seemed today was not the day he would talk to her about his feelings for Bucky. Feelings that Bucky returned en masse and discussed with her endlessly._

_“Well then. Today I am going to tell you the story of the headless horseman.”_

_Steve settled back in his chair. “Fairytale time?”_

_“This most certainly is not a fairytale,” Peggy said innocently, but there was a playful glint in her eyes. “This is one hundred percent truth.”_

_“Uh-huh. You just don’t want to keep secrets.”_

_“Steve,” Peggy said, fondness and exasperation battling in her mind, “you released all of SHIELD’s files on the internet.” Peggy patted his hand softly when she noticed Steve’s frown. “Now, I know your heart was in the right place, but it was a bit...impulsive. You’ll forgive me if I keep this secret for myself.”_

_Steve rolled his eyes, but his expression was warm. “Fair enough. If you want to keep your spy life up, then-”_

_Peggy smirked. “Hush you. It started like this…”_

*

“Take it from someone who knows,” Howard said, as he chewed on his cigar. “This whole nervous broad thing,” he gestured at Peggy, who was pacing fretfully in his living room, “is not a good look.”

Peggy stopped in her tracks and stared at him sternly. “I’m sure I don’t care what you see as a ‘good look.’ If you hadn’t seen your best friend-”

Howard coughed meaningfully. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” His expression turned earnest. “You don’t have to hide with me, Peggy. I know what Angie is to you.”

“Angie and I are friends only,” Peggy said, but she checked her lipstick in a mirror all the same.

The door opened, and Angie stepped in with Jarvis close behind. Even though she had been traveling, her hair was coiffed perfectly. She wore a light green dress with a blue jacket and a fetching green scarf. It was modest, but still hugged her curves and emphasized her shapely--

*

_“If this is going to be another story about how hot things were between you and Angie, I don’t know that I’m up for it,” Steve said._

_“Don’t be a prude, Steve.” She affected a deep voice, “Peggy, I’m happy for you, but I don’t want to hear about the shape of Angie’s breasts.”_

_“That’s a reasonable request!” Steve said._

_Peggy grinned at him, sharklike. “Bucky lets me talk about whatever I want.”_

_“That’s because Bucky never dated you.”_

_Peggy gave him a put upon sigh. Honestly, he was so dramatic. “Alright then, back to the story.”_

*

“Angie, darling,” Peggy threw her arms around her friend.

“Nice to see you, English,” Angie whispered against her ear. The puff of air tickled.

The two women separated and continue to look into one another’s eyes until Howard cleared his throat.

“Oh, I’ve forgotten myself,” Peggy said. “Of course, you know Howard Stark.”

Howard grabbed Angie’s hand and planted a kiss on it, stepping close. “Always a pleasure Ms. Martinelli.”  

Peggy not so subtly stomped on Howard’s foot, and he winced.

“Just a _friendly_ gesture,” he said, as he winked at Peggy.

Peggy didn’t miss his meaning, but held back a retort, determined to not descend into squabbling.

“Thank you for picking Angie up, Mr. Jarvis,” she said.

“Of course, Ms. Carter,” Jarvis said, looking positively delighted. “Are you sure I can’t drive you? I would more than happy to take you wherever you need to go.”

Peggy clinked the keys in her pocket. Howard owed her more than a few favors, and she finally had occasion to cash one in. “We’ll be quite alright. Thank you.” She picked up Angie’s suitcase and stepped outside.

“Do be careful, Miss Carter,” Jarvis said.

“We’ll be fine,” Peggy said. She extended her arm to Angie who took it immediately. They walked outside together.

“Don’t hurt Loretta,” Howard yelled after them. “I’m serious, Carter.”

Angie descended to giggles once they were out of the house. “Quite a character, that one. Who’s Loretta?”

Peggy’s grin was sharp. She pointed at a red convertible, the expensive white leather top up with chrome wheels. “That’s her.”

“Oh, Pegs! What a swell car!” Angie said as she inspected it. She ran her fingers along the red metal finish, admiring the shine. “Wait a minute,” she said, narrowing her eyes at Peggy, “what did you do to that Stark fellow to get to use this nice of a car?”

“Nothing unseemly, I can promise you that,” Peggy said, a little thrilled that Angie seemed to be jealous. “We fought together during the war.”

Angie seemed appeased by this explanation and went back to happily investigating the car. She grinned. “Do I get to drive?”

“I didn’t know you knew how to drive,” Peggy said skeptically. She adored Angie--her fire, wit, and fierce determination--but she was sure she wanted to get behind the wheel of a car with her.

Angie laughed, open and free spirited. “I don’t! But a scratch on the side would serve Howard right for kissing my hand in front of you.”

Peggy rounded to the passenger side and held the door open for Angie. “Darling, I love the way you think.”

As Angie had arrived in the afternoon, the two of them had several hours before their dinner reservations.

Once they were settled in the car, Peggy said, “Are you sure wouldn’t prefer to get settled? We can drop your bag off at my apartment.”

Angie shook her head, brown curls dancing in the sunlight. “I want to make the most of our time together.”

They sped along, and Peggy really gunning it on straight aways. It was a beautiful sunny day, not too hot, and Angie whooped and cheered when they sped around curves. Peggy drove with to the beach, letting herself get lost in listening to Angie’s happy, animated chatter.

They arrived at Venice Beach and walked together along the boardwalk. Peggy soaked in Angie’s excitement and wonder at every new thing.

“English,” Angie teased, “stop staring at me and look at this view.”

Peggy bought them a soft pretzel to split, and they sat on a bench listening to the waves in companionable silence.

After swallowing a particularly large bite, Peggy said, “I’ve missed you. Life hasn’t been the same without you around. It’s been two years since I left New York, and I never got over being away from you.”

“Then maybe you should keep me,” Angie said softly.

“But your acting career...”

Angie shrugged, and dusted the pretzel salt off her hands. “Come on, Pegs. Let’s go to that fancy restaurant you picked.”

Chef Rosario’s was an upscale eatery specializing in traditional Italian food. It had been recommended by Howard because, although it appeared quaint, it was secure with one way glass in the front and reinforced locks.

“We have a reservation under Carter,” Peggy told the maître d.

“Ah, yes,” the man said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Friends of Mr. Stark’s. He reserved the entire restaurant so you might have privacy.”

The restaurant had a small dance floor, and a beautiful grand piano next to it. There was no pianist, likely because Howard knew Peggy would prefer the privacy. Instead, music was playing over an ornate radio in the corner. It was an over the top gesture, but most things with Howard were.

*

_“Tell me about it,” Steve groaned. “Tony’s even worse”_

_“Shush,” Peggy said, not unkindly. “This isn’t about you, dear.”_

_**_

Peggy was uncomfortable with the extravagance of buying out the restaurant, but Angie seemed perfectly content to waste Stark’s money. She oohed and awed over the items on overpriced menu.

After they had ordered, Angie said, “How are things with your fella...Souza was his name?”

Angie knew perfectly well what Souza’s name was and that they had broken up a few years ago, but Peggy found Angie’s jealousy flared something hot and exciting in her stomach.

“As you know, we’re no longer an item,” Peggy said. She took a long sip of cool water trying to stop herself from saying something unwise.

“Well, then he’s an idiot,” Angie said.  

Peggy raised an amused eyebrow. “You don’t know everything that happened.”

“Anybody would be an idiot to let you go,” Angie said. Her expression was earnest and pained. It made Peggy’s heart clench in her chest.

The waiter brought their food, and both women set to eating. Angie, who normally ate with such gusto, moved slowly, almost hesitantly.

“Pegs,” she said. “There’s something I’ve got to tell you.”

Peggy put her fork down. “Alright.”  

“I’ve been offered a role in a movie,” Angie said. “It’s a really great opportunity. The leading lady even.”

“That’s wonderful!” Peggy said. “Why were you nervous to tell me?”

“It films here in LA.”

Peggy felt electricity shoot through her body, thrilling and dangerous. “Even better. Then we’ll see each other all the time.”

“I do want to see you all the time, Pegs,” Angie said. She leaned forward and looked in Peggy’s eyes. “But I want more than that, too. I wanna see if we could make a go of it. You and me.”

Peggy bit her lip, her heart no longer feeling electric and more like she’d been dipped in cold water. “Angie, I don’t know if I can.”

Angie’s shoulders slumped, but she shook off the disappointment quickly. “Just think about it,” she said. She stood up and held out her hand to Peggy. “In the meantime, let’s dance.”

Peggy looked around hesitantly, but the room was empty aside from the occasional visit of their waiter. She could hear the sound of the cooks bustling around in the kitchen, but otherwise none of the staff appeared to be paying her and Angie much attention.

Peggy accepted Angie’s hand and followed her on the dance floor. Angie put a hand of Peggy’s hip, as if to lead, but stepped the wrong direction immediately.

Angie giggled. “I’ve never actually danced with a woman. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Peggy gripped Angie firmly about the waist. “You can always follow my lead,” she said.  

“I’d be waiting forever if I _always_ followed your lead,” Angie said playfully.

Peggy couldn’t fight the blush that rose high on her cheeks, so she let her body feel the movement of the beat and directed Angie in the steps of a slow waltz.

Once they caught their rhythm, the two women moved smoothly together. Angie was a graceful dancer with long limbs that were delicate and strong. The danced several songs, the heat slowly building between them. Angie stepped in close, her breath puffing against Peggy’s cheek.

Peggy stilled, her face inches from her friend. “Angie, I’m afraid I…”

“What’s Peggy Carter afraid of?” Angie whispered.

The moment held, and Peggy leaned in, dangling on the precipice, wanting to let go but not quite able.

A glass dropped in the kitchen, and Peggy pulled back, terrified someone had seen the two of them so close together.

“Pegs,” Angie said, pain in her voice.

Peggy held up a finger as she looked around. There were no shocked cooks at the entrance to the kitchen, affronted wait staff looking in, even the maître d was gone. Peggy had hardly a second to plan before grabbing Angie around the shoulders and throwing her to the ground.

Gunshots rang out, rapid rounds, destroying the furniture and exploding the centerpieces. The one way glass from the front windows cracked and sprayed into the room. Peggy began crawling towards an exit and gestured for Angie to follow. Angie didn’t move, her fists white and her eyes wide.

“We have to go,” Peggy yelled, crawling back towards her.

Angie stared at her blankly. Peggy grabbed her arm and tried to pull her along, but Angie’s whole body was a solid mass of fear. They were going to die there, Peggy realized. If she didn’t get Angie to move, they were going to die there on the dance floor.

In a moment of crystalline clarity, the path before her feeling inevitable and fated, Peggy grabbed a hold of Angie’s chin and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, messy and fast.

“You,” Peggy said. “You’re what I’m afraid of.”

Angie blinked twice before her face switched from blank terror to a manic grin. “Well, alright then,” she said. She crawled to the door with Peggy beside her.

There were two men waiting at the exit to the building, and Peggy dispatched them quickly. With Angie’s hand in hers, Peggy ran to the car, checking quickly for signs of sabotage in the vehicle, before jumping in and closing the cover. Although she was anxious to clear the area, Peggy drove at a leisurely pace.

“Put some gas on it, English,” Angie groused. “Those men are still out there.”

“We have, by some good fortune, escaped their notice at the moment. Perhaps they weren’t expecting me to drive this car,” Peggy said. “Regrettably, it is always best to walk not run when you want to avoid notice.”

Angie tapped her food anxiously. “This happen to you often?”

Peggy shook her head, still feeling her nerves. “Not often, but,” she caught Angie’s eyes before looking back at the road, “occasionally.”

They were quiet as Peggy led them down one street and the next, doubling back intermittently to shake any tails.

Angie took several deep breaths until her hands stopped shaking. “Where to next?”

“You’re not going to like it,” Peggy said. “We can’t go to my apartment, for obvious reasons, and we can’t go to Howard’s.”

“You think he sold you out?” Angie said, so quick to jump to Peggy’s defense.

“Not likely, though he did have the means,” Peggy said. “But he works with Shield now, so either someone has tapped his phone, or...Shield’s been compromised.”

“You’d never let that happen,” Angie said, and it warmed Peggy’s heart to have her friend so steadfastly defend her honor.

“Not intentionally, but even I don’t have complete control over who comes and goes. We’re a new organization, and a lot of politicians want a stake in our operations.”

Angie nodded, her expression grim. “So where are we going that I’m not going to like?”  

“Daniel Souza’s.”

Angie groaned theatrically.

They drove for twenty minutes until Peggy pulled into a quiet suburban neighborhood and drove to a non-descript house.

“I bet the house is as boring as his personality,” Angie grumbled as Peggy parked the car.

“Shush,” Peggy said, although she couldn’t help being charmed. Angie and Daniel had met briefly when he was trying to arrest Peggy, and it seemed Angie had never forgiven him for that.

Angie huffed but took another deep breath in and released it. “Alright, let’s do this.”

It was only nine o’clock, but the inside of the house was dim. Peggy carried Angie’s suitcase with her to the door and knocked. When no one answered, she knocked again, trying not to look desperate. Relief flooded her veins when she heard footsteps and the sound of a cane.

Daniel opened the door a crack, narrowing his eyes at Peggy and Angie. “What are you--”

Peggy pushed her way in, and Angie followed. “Thank you for the invitation,” she said loudly, looking about the room. “I’m sorry we were delayed.”

Daniel closed the door and sighed heavily. “Dolores isn’t here. She’s visiting her sister.”

“Lucky lady,” Angie mumbled, but Peggy heard her but Daniel didn’t appear to catch it.

“Well, that makes things easier,” Peggy said, putting the suitcase on the floor. “I don’t believe you two have been introduced in polite company. Angie, this is Daniel Souza. Daniel, this is Angie Martinelli.”

Angie curtsied and there was a bit of a sneer to it. It was over the top, but Peggy reasoned that Angie had lived through a lot in the last two hours, and any bad manners were forgivable.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Daniel said wearily.

“Angie and I were just attacked by several armed men in a restaurant, and I have reason to believe that either Howard or Shield have been compromised.”

Daniel whistled. “You don’t beat around the bush. Have you called it in?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Angie said. “You’re organization has a rat or a mole. Or leaks. Whatever it is you intelligence types would say.”

Peggy shot Angie a cautioning glance. They needed Daniel’s help, after all. And he wasn’t a bad man, even if he’d been a terrible boyfriend.

“Right,” Daniel said. “Sorry, I was getting ready for bed, my mind hasn’t quite caught up.” He looked Peggy and Angie up and down quickly. “Any injuries?”

Peggy had assessed them for bullet wounds, but when she looked at Angie, she realized how exhausted her friend looked, how frayed her nerves were. Her perfect curls had begun to droop and there were smudges of dirt on her cheek and tears in her clothes from crawling on the ground.

“Nothing serious,” Peggy said. “Although, we could use some water, if you don’t mind. We’ll clean up once we have a plan.”

Daniel gestured them into the kitchen where he poured both women a glass of water and put a kettle on to boil.

“I was thinking,” Peggy said, once she was seated at the kitchen table. “Maybe you could call it in. Say you were expecting me to contact you about something, and my life might be in danger.”

“Not too far from the truth,” Daniel said with a laugh that died when Angie glared at him.

Peggy continued. “Exactly. You could order a team to my apartment to investigate.”

Daniel sighed and walked towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Peggy said.

“To get dressed,” Daniel replied. “If something funny is happening at Shield, I want to be on the scene to investigate. I’ll send a team with Agent Ramirez to the restaurant, and I’ll head one up at your apartment.”

Daniel dressed quickly and returned to the kitchen with towels and sheets in hand. He setup the guest bedroom for Peggy and Angie, and made them promise to stay in the house while he investigated.

After Daniel left, Angie sat down heavily on bed. “I guess he’s not so bad,” she said.

“He’s a good man and a good agent.”

“Still a fool,” Angie said.

Peggy gave her a small smile as she went about getting ready for bed. They took turns taking quick showers before collapsing together into the small bed.

Peggy was restless, not ready to surrender to sleep. Judging by how still Angie was holding herself, it seemed the other woman felt the same. Things unsaid hung in the air, conversations they’d need to have.

“You know,” Peggy whispered, “there’s nothing between me and Daniel.”

“You haven’t seen the way he looks at you,” Angie said, sounding exhausted.  

Peggy rolled on her side so she could face her friend. The room was mostly dark, but moonlight peaked in between the curtains, illuminating Angie’s cheekbones. Peggy rested a hand on Angie’s shoulder. “Daniel and I didn’t work out because he said I was obsessed with my work. Maybe he was right. I could never be a good partner for someone.”

“It could work with the right person,” Angie said stubbornly.

“If ever it were to work with someone, it would be you,” Peggy said, because Angie had a right to know. “But I’m not the settling down type.”

Angie pulled the blanket to her chin and rolled away from Peggy. “Sleep well, English,” she said.

Peggy laid there watching as Angie’s posture gradually softened and her breathing slowed. Peggy’s mind was a storm of longing and regret.

\---

Daniel returned sometime late that night, and he was waiting for them the next morning with a report and photographs of the crime scenes. Peggy’s intuition had been right, whoever came after them at the restaurant broke into her apartment, as well.  

“How did you get these photographs developed so quickly?” Peggy said, as she sipped her morning coffee.

Daniel shrugged. “Called in a few favors. I wanted your eyes on this.”

Daniel fried a couple of eggs while Peggy inspected the photographs of her apartment. “What’s this black substance on the floor?”

“Some blend of tar and coal. The white coats are analyzing it.” He turned to Angie. “How do you take your eggs?”

“Over medium, thank you,” she said. The night’s sleep had been helpful for recovering her normal, bouncing and upbeat mood, and she seemed more inclined to treat Daniel charitably.

Peggy chimed in, “I take mine--”

“Over easy,” Daniel interrupted. He smiled softly at her. “I remember.”

The uneasy truce between Angie and Daniel evaporated at that. Angie didn’t say anything, but shot Daniel suspicious looks from behind her cup of coffee.

*

_“I didn’t realize Angie was the jealous type,” Steve said._

_Peggy grinned. “I like a woman with a bit of fire to her. Besides, she was never jealous of Howard or the long hours I spent at work. But Daniel and I had been a near thing, and she knew it. Once we were together, the jealousy stopped. Although, she never hesitated to remind him who I went home to at night.”_

_Steve laughed. “I guess that makes sense.”_

_“And, Steve?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Stop interrupting.”_

_*_

As she inspected the photographs of the apartment, Peggy discovered several scuffed boot patterns where it appeared the invader had entered the apartment and knocked over all of the furniture.

*

_“Because he was headless?” Steve guessed._

_“Steve, I swear by all that is good and holy…”_

_“Got it. Continue.”_

_*_

The home invaders had moved the pictures on the wall, flipped over couches, and rummaged through her freezer, likely looking for covert hiding spaces.

“There are scuff marks and tar residue on the carpet.” Peggy said as she thumbed through the photographs, “Now, tar could come from anywhere, but the particular thickness and the combination of the two substances makes me think it may have come from the industrial train tracks. I’ll go there today.”

“ _We_ will go,” Angie said.

Peggy shook her head. “Angie, the first step is to get you somewhere safe.”

“Nope,” Angie said, setting her jaw. “We’re in this together, and I’m going to help.”

“Peggy’s right,” Daniel said. He was doing his best authoritative voice, slightly deeper than his normal pitch. Peggy hated when he talked like that. “You’re not trained for this, and we can’t do our jobs and keep you safe.”

Angie clenched her fists and leaned forward. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Daniel sighed, and Peggy had a flash of Chief Dooley telling her to stick to taking sandwich orders and Jack Thompson telling her she didn’t belong with the SSR. She was used to people underestimating her and never giving her chances. She couldn’t do the same to Angie.

“Angie will be with me,” Peggy said, doing her best to look to confident in the decision. “We’ll look for clues at the industrial train station.”

Angie smiled brightly, clearly excited, and Peggy felt herself melt with the warmth of it.  

“You can’t seriously-” Daniel said.

“You lost this round, bub,” Angie said. Peggy sent a silent plea that Angie not gloat. “Try again later.”

Daniel looked more resigned that affronted. “Alright. I’ll go into the office and see if I can smoke out whoever’s after you. You go to the train station, but if I don’t hear from you in four hours, I’m sending reinforcements.”

It was a reasonable plan, and Peggy agreed to it. Angie was practically bouncing with excitement.

Because Peggy’s clothes had been torn crawling out of the restaurant and Angie’s clothes were too small for her, Peggy had to borrow some things from Daniel’s wife Dolores. Angie gave Peggy a rather pointed look when she found out that Peggy and Dolores wore the same sizes, but mercifully let it drop.

Angie, always one to value fashion even in the worst of times, picked out a form fitting black skirt and silk stockings with a seam up the back. Peggy wanted to follow that seam up Angie’s shapely calves with her tongue and had to force herself to look away.

_*_

_“Nope, no,” Steve said, staring impatiently at the ceiling. “I told you. I will not listen to another graphic retelling of Angie’s...assets.”_

_“Fine,” Peggy said mulishly. “But you’re missing all the best parts then.”_

*

“Not the most practical outfit,” Peggy told her.  

“I figured you might need something nice to look at while you were crime fighting,” Angie replied with a wink.  

A spark of heat prickled at the base of Peggy’s spine. Angie had always toed the line with their flirting, usually just coming off as overly friendly. Being allowed on the mission seemed to have made her bolder, and Peggy, seeing things more clearly than ever before, found herself thrilled but off kilter.

They drove in Howard’s car to the industrial train station. Angie had come a long way from the frightened woman frozen on the floor of the restaurant. She cast Peggy little glances filled with heat and promise during the drive.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Peggy said as sternly as she could manage. “We are working now.”

Angie smirked and affected a British accent. “I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Peggy laughed and pinched Angie’s knee. “Is that supposed to be me?”

“Of course not,” Angie said, still with the awful accent. “I’m just a proper English lady that never lets herself have any fun.”

Peggy grinned. “That’s what I need you for.”

Angie smiled, clearly quite pleased with that arrangement.

\---

When they arrived at the train station, they found the outside oddly abandoned. There were rows of large warehouses connected by short pathways but no one appeared to be coming or going. Peggy parked in the far corner of the lot hoping to avoid attention.

The first building they entered was drafty, cool inside despite the summer heat. It was filled to the brim with stacks of wood and bags of sand. Despite how stunning Angie looked in her heels, Peggy wished she was wearing something quieter. The click on each step reverberated in the large room.

“Wait here while I look around,” Peggy said.

Angie frowned. “We’re partners. I’ll go this way, you go that way. We’ll get done faster.”

Peggy didn’t like that plan, but Angie had already taken off between the rows of wood before she could protest. When neither woman found anything of note, they left the building.

The next warehouse had more stacks of wood, as well as bags full of dry cement.

“Why do they need so much of this stuff?” Angie said, running her finger along a bag of cement and coughing at the dust it kicked up.

“I’m not sure,” Peggy said quietly. “They might be a new distributor.” Peggy tapped the side of the bag, feeling for irregularities or bumps, but it was smooth. “Let’s keep going,” she said.

Peggy and Angie came to another large warehouse, this one mostly empty. Dust floated in the air, lit up by sunlight coming through an upper window. There were several scuff marks and dustless areas where it was clear merchandise had been soon before.

“This warehouse has been emptied recently and in a hurry,” Peggy said. Something fishy was going on, and as much as she loved having Angie with her, Peggy couldn’t justify putting her friend in danger. “I need you to find somewhere to hide,” Peggy said.

Angie frowned. “But we’re partners.”

Peggy pulled Angie into a small room. “We are partners. But, I’m getting a bad feeling, and I just need you to stay put while I figure this out.”

Angie started to protest, and Peggy put both hands on her friend’s shoulders. “You’re everything to me, Angie Martinelli. Everything. Promise me you’ll stay here.”

Angie’s lipped trembled, and she smiled wetly. “Always gotta be so formal, Pegs. Alright, I’ll wait.”

Peggy hugged Angie quickly and then left. When she entered the next warehouse, she heard several voices talking in between rows of stacked steel beams.

“The English broad wasn’t at home when we wrecked the place, but I couldn’t find none of the loot you were looking for. Maybe she don’t have it no more.”

Peggy crept closer, hoping to get a look at the perpetrators.

“You idiot,” another voice said. “She worked with Captain America to take down Hydra. Of course she would have kept some artifacts for herself. If the lantern isn’t in her apartment, then she may have kept it for safekeeping somewhere else.”

*

_“Hydra,” Steve said, sounding scandalized._

_“Of course,” Peggy said. “Many parties wanted to get their hands on Hydra’s goodies after the war.”_

_Steve pursed his lips. “I can’t believe Peggy Carter just said ‘goodies’.”_

_Peggy shrugged. “Angie helped me loosen me up. Now, where was I?”_

_*_

“She coulda stored it at Howard Starks,” the first voice said.

“Maybe,” the second person said. “But we’d never be able to make it in there. What we need is to figure out who’s close to her, see if we can put the squeeze on her that way. ”

Peggy gritted her teeth. This is exactly what she was worried about.

“Maybe that dame doesn’t know what she’s doing,” one of the men said. “I don’t care what anyone says. No dame knows how to run things that good.”

“That makes no sense, Earl,” another man said. At least all of the goons weren’t sexist, Peggy thought.  

Peggy heard soft footfalls as someone stepped between the rows of steel. “Yeah, Earl,” Howard said meaningfully. “You’re not making any sense.” Peggy felt a moment of deep betrayal. Had Howard sold her out after all?  

“Who the hell are you?” Earl said, and Peggy felt relief and reassurance as sudden as the betrayal had been.

“I’m your worst nightmare,” Howard said.  

“My worst nightmare is my granny come to life and attacking me with an switch. You’re just a punk.”

Howard laughed. “Lotta sharing there, Earl. Fine. I’m here to find out who’s going after Peggy Carter.”

“Who wants to know?” Earl said.

There was silence, and Peggy imagined Howard’s incredulous face as he said, “I do.”

There was a shuffling of feet, and Peggy used the noise to move closer undetected. When she peeked around the corner, she saw Howard in a standoff with two goons. The other men were carrying pistols, but Howard has some kind of laser gun with concentric circles around the tip. It looked ridiculous, but somehow had the bad guys sweating.

“Nobody needs to get hurt here,” Howard said. “Just put down your guns and come in peacefully.”

“There’s three of us and one of you. You put down your...gun,” one of the men said uncertainly.

“This isn’t a gun,” Howard said. “It’s a Vesuvius laser and it can take out a whole block with one shot.”

The men were quiet again until Earl said, “Hey, that’d kill you, too! Why would someone make a-”

“For god’s sake,” Howard mumbled, clearly irritated. “Just tell me who’s after Peggy.”

Earl took a step forward, brazen. Howard held his laser up threateningly, but Peggy could see he had begun to sweat and his hand was trembling minutely.

Peggy didn’t give him the chance to falter or make a bad decision. She hit Earl with a bullet to the leg, and he collapsed with a groan. The other man began shooting off blindly around them. Howard crouched down to get out of the line of fire before charging him and tackling him to the ground.

Peggy stepped out of hiding, looking in her surroundings and checking for additional goons.

“Well, hello,” Howard said cheerily. He’d subdued the other goon but a trickle of blood was making its way down from his nose. “I had this handled. What are you doing here?”

Peggy gave him her best withering glare before rounding on Earl. “Who are you? What are you after?”

Earl eyed her nervously. “I wanna tell you, I do. But he’ll kill me if I do.”

“Who?” Peggy said.

“Shut your trap, Earl,” the other man growled, bucking against Howard’s hold. “He’ll worse than kill you.”

“I can guarantee you protection,” Peggy said, “but only if you tell me right now. “

Earl looked between Howard and Peggy and swallowed thickly. “I work for Ichabod Crane.”

*

_“You can’t be serious,” Steve said._

_“I’m always serious,” Peggy replied. “Of course, Crane was his code name, given to him by his mother, an awful woman. She blamed him for her husband’s death in the War and wanted to shame Crane for it.”_

_“He killed his father?”_

_“No, Steve. I killed his father. Decapitated him,” Peggy said with a shrug._

_Steve’s eyes widened, and Peggy rolled her eyes fondly. “No time for getting squeamish now. They were a family of Hydra operatives.”_

_*_

The other man struggled out of Howard’s grip, pulled a knife from his boot, and stabbed Earl in the neck with it.

Peggy kicked the knife out of his hand, but it was too late. Earl collapsed to the ground and the other man was laughing.

“You’ll never win,” he said. Bubbles formed at the edge of his lips, black and opaque, as a cyanide capsule in his mouth broke. “He’ll get the lantern and resurrect Hydra. He’ll be here soon.”

Peggy and Howard looked at one another in horror.

*

_“Wait,” Steve said, holding up his hand. “How come there is no mention of this in Shield files?”_

_“Oh, did I forget to log details of a lantern that reanimates corpses to the Shield database? The truth behind the legend of the headless horseman? How silly of me,” Peggy said. “I wonder why I would have done that.”_

_“Fine,” Steve pouted. “Keep your secrets.”_

_  
_ _*_

“I have to find Angie,” Peggy said.

Howard grabbed her arm. “We have to figure this out first. How does anyone know about the lantern?”

“Yes, Howard,” Peggy said, her tone as cold as ice. “Who besides the two of us knows about it?”

“You think I had something to do with this?”

Peggy didn’t answer immediately, but the accusation hung in the air. “Who did you tell about the restaurant? Who else would have known I was there?”

“No one but Jarvis, and he didn’t say anything! Listen, Pegs, I hate to admit it, but someone must have bugged my phone, or have slipped a listening device into my place.”

“Someone?” Peggy said incredulously. “We both know the _someone_ is likely one of the many women you coax into your bed. If you weren’t so damned loose, we’d have fewer security leaks.”

“At least I don’t shut myself out from a sure thing,” Howard said.  

Peggy gritted her teeth. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Howard’s shoulders dropped. “You’re right. I should be more careful. But you’ve got this beautiful broad falling all over herself to be with you, and you wanting to be with her just as bad, and you won’t let yourself have that.”

“If you think you can change the subject-”

“It’s the same subject, Pegs. We’re just messing up in opposite ways.”

Peggy’s glared at Howard until the edge of her mouth twitched up. “She is quite lovely, isn’t she?”

“I’d say yes, but I’m afraid you’d kill me.”

Peggy huffed a laugh. “I’m still mad at you. You’re going to have to coordinate the cleanup of these bodies while I check on Angie.”

Howard grumbled something about how standing up for true love should at least take a few things off his docket, but he ran off to contact Shield all the same.

Peggy retraced her steps, hoping Angie was safe. It felt particularly ridiculous to be contemplating the nature of true love in the middle of a crisis situation. Peggy knew she needed to be sharp, but she couldn’t help feeling a little giddiness. Maybe Howard had a point after all.

When Peggy reached the entrance to the empty warehouse, she waited by the loading bay and watched the commotion inside. There were several goons in a circle. A large man had Angie by both arms.

“Tell us where Carter is,” he said.

Peggy wanted to charge in guns blazing, but she was vastly outnumbered and didn’t have a fix on Howard’s location for backup. Running in would likely get them both hurt.

“I don’t know any guy named Carter!” Angie wailed.

The goon stopped shaking her. “You don’t know Agent Carter?”

“Who’s he?” Angie said between tears. It brought a feeling of ill-timed fondness to Peggy. Angie was playing them beautifully.

“This dame don’t know nothing,” the goon said to another man.

“Then what’s she doing here?” He turned to Angie, “Whatcha doing here, darling?”

“Nothing, mister, I promise,” Angie said. “Just checking the receipts, I work for my uncle here, and I forgot to finish something and had to come in to fix it. Then I heard some noise...”

The goon holding Angie leaned forward and inspected her face. Peggy felt her whole body bristle. She would tear this man to shreds if he hurt Angie.

“Nah, this one knows Carter,” the goon said. “Not a Shield agent, but they know each other somehow.” He leaned back and spoke to his accomplice. “Tie her up, we’ll see if Carter comes for her.”

Peggy knew she couldn’t stay hidden outside the warehouse long. Her position was clearly visible from several vantage points, and one of the goons was likely to use this entrance at some point. Of course, she should have expected Howard would be the one to mess things up.

“There you are, Peggy,” Howard said as he approached her position. “The prisoners are tied up, and--”

Peggy slapped her hand firmly over Howard’s mouth, and he let out a little affronted noise.  

Howard’s ruckus had not gone unnoticed by the men inside. “I’m counting down from five then this dame’s head is going to high heaven,” one of them said.  

Peggy held for a moment and released Howard’s mouth.

“I’m serious!” the man bellowed. “Come out or this dame gets it. Five-four-three-”

A goon went to loop a rope around Angie’s middle, and she stomped on his foot making him cry out in pain. Peggy knew in that moment that reinforcements or no, it was now or never if she was going to keep Angie safe.

“No need to shout,” Peggy said cooly stepping into the light. “Now release her.”

“Not on your life,” the man said with a crooked grin. “You’re Peggy Carter. Boss said you have some secrets, and we gotta squeeze you or kill you. Now, I told him there was no way you’d give up the lantern if it were just you on the line. But,” he glanced meaningfully at Angie, “we might have found some extra incentive here.”

Angie glared at him. “I’m not incentive.”

“Shut up dollface,” the man said. Peggy regretfully had to agree, because now was not the time.

“If you release her now, I promise no harm will come to you,” Peggy said.  

The other man laughed. He kept laughing right until a bullet fresh from Howard’s gun pierced his skull. Peggy ran for Angie and pulled her out of the empty warehouse and into the building with bags of cement. They crouched on the ground in a defensible position.

“You know I’m not just incentive, right?” Angie whispered. “I can fight, too.” Angie looked like a cat that had been petted the wrong way, and Peggy wanted to kiss the crossness off her face. But first, there were bad guys to dispatch.

“You are more than I could have ever imagined,” Peggy said with a soft smile. “But stay down when they come in.”

The goons clearly didn’t know which warehouse Peggy and Angie had run to, and they were being sent out in small search parties.

Peggy crept out from the shadows and lept onto one man’s back. She pummeled him with her fists using the momentum to throw him over her and onto the ground.

Angie whistled and loudly whispered, “Hot damn.”

“Shush, Angie,” Peggy said, although she couldn’t fight the grin spreading on her face. It was nice to be appreciated sometimes.

Peggy dispatched several goons in this manner until several descended on her position at once. She hid in the shadows as a tall, thin man, richly dressed spoke. He had a strong jawline and long eyelashes, entirely too pretty for his own good.

“Step into the light,” he said with a slight German accent. “There’s no use hiding.”

Unfortunately, he was right, and Peggy knew if they came looking for her, they would find Angie, too. She stepped calmly into the open. “Who are you?”

“Baron von Grunen, but you can call me Ichabod Crane. I am at significant liberty to offer you a deal. A deal that is in your best interest.”

“I’m taking no deals, so you may as well turn yourself in right now,” Peggy said.  

“Perhaps so,” the man said with a chuckle. “And it is likely that you wouldn’t respond well to threats upon your life. But...what of your actress friend’s life. Are you willing to let another person die for you? What’s the count now?”

Peggy swallowed thickly. It wasn’t fair, but it stung all of the same. “If you’re threatening me, you’ll have to do a better job than that. I don’t crack easy.”

“Ah, but I would wager your sweet Angie does-”

“How do you know her name?”

Crane tutted. “So rude. America has made you quite distasteful. I know her name and I know that she is hiding behind that pile of cement over there.”

Crane didn’t point, so Peggy kept her gaze trained straight ahead, not taking in anything around her, trying to no telegraph Angie’s position.

“You can make a deal with me to let me have the lantern, or you can watch your friend die in front of you.”

Peggy felt the prickling of sweat on the back of her neck and her temples. Crane’s grin was large, like a cheshire cat, and Peggy wanted to punch the arrogance out of him.

“Who’s your contact within Shield?”

“You’ve given me nothing but you want information? Not quality negotiation work. I expected better.”

Peggy pulled a knife out of a sheath on her belt and flipped it idly, something she’d learned from Sergeant Barnes in the war. On him, it looked menacing, and Peggy could only hope the same was true for her. “Who’s your contact?”

Crane did seem slightly unnerved, but held his ground. Peggy walked closer until they were close together, her breath puffing against his cheek. “What slimy, reprehensible, dog of Hydra has slithered its way into Shield?” she said with a sneer. “Tell me.”

Crane, fidgeting uncomfortably by then, bared his teeth at her. “I am no longer Hydra, but I want that lantern. I wouldn’t expect-”

Lightening fast, Peggy closed the final distance between them, slipping her blade along Crane’s neck. “I won’t ask again.”

Crane was furious, red cheeked and practically vibrating with anger. “You stupid woman. How dare you threaten me? Claude, grab the--”

Peggy didn’t let him finish the order. She landed a solid punch to his temple causing him to crumple and pass out cold.

Souza arrived with several Shield agents in tow. They were a little late to the party, all things considered, but Peggy was grateful to have help in taking out the goons that converged on her position.  

*

_“So, who was Crane’s contact? Who’d he use to get information from Howard?” Steve asked, as he leaned forward in his seat._

_“Well,” Peggy grinned at him, “apparently Howard had invited Crane, not knowing who he was, of course, back to his place for a late night coffee.” She winked at Steve. “Of course, I didn’t find out those details until much later, and a significant amount of alcohol was involved before Howard confessed.”_

_*_

Once the goons were handcuffed, Peggy spoke with Daniel. “Don’t let any of them be questioned unless it’s by someone we trust,” she said. “And even then, two to each team.”

Daniel nodded, agreeing with her appraisal. “We can wrap this up,” Daniel said to her. “Your apartment should be secure, if you’d like to stay there.” He walked away and busied himself with coordinating collecting evidence.

“I would like to change into clean clothes,” Peggy said, shifting on her feet. “I imagine I smell a bit ripe.”

“Uh-huh,” Angie said, unimpressed with Peggy’s attempts at distraction.

“And I suppose you’ll be wanting a shower, as well, what with all the fighting.”

Angie rolled her eyes fondly and grasped Peggy’s hand. Peggy squeezed back and let go, feeling a blush warm her cheeks.

“So what do you say, Pegs?” Angie said with a grin. “We gonna try this thing?” She seemed so sure of herself, but Peggy could see the warring hope and fear.

Peggy looked uncertainly in Daniel’s direction. He had been supportive so far, but he didn’t know the nature of Peggy’s and Angie’s feelings.

“If you think he don’t know about you and me, you got another thing coming. He’s smarter than he looks,” Angie said. It seemed the compliment was a bit begrudging, but at least that was progress.  

Peggy bit her lip. It would take a leap of faith. The world around her was already so uncertain, threats on all sides, and to add one more challenge? She didn’t know if she could do it. Still, having Angie there with her today had been invigorating, and Peggy didn’t know if she could handle go back to being without her.

“Let’s give it a go,” Peggy said. “Slowly, and privately.”

Angie giggled. “I’m about to be a movie star, nothing I do will be private, and you seem to move any pace but slow. But we’ll figure it out.”

Peggy smiled warmly. She wanted to take Angie into her arms, to kiss her like she had been longing to since they met. But there were agents all around them, and she couldn’t risk it.

“Peggy, Angie, come take a look at this,” Daniel called out. The two women followed him down a hallway into a small office.

Peggy glanced around. “What are we looking for?”

Daniel shrugged sheepishly. “Nothing, just thought you might like some privacy.” He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Peggy locked the door after Daniel left and turned to look at Angie. She felt like she was standing at the top of a high dive, the moment filled with possibility. She stepped into Angie’s space and took ahold of her waist. Kissing Angie was a revelation. Angie’s lips were soft and her breath tasted like peppermint candies. Peggy slipped an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Angie squeaked adorably before melting into the kiss.

“There’s no going back for me,” Peggy said against Angie’s lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Angie replied.

*

_Steve seemed confused when Peggy finished the story. “So you’re telling me that this guy was hoping to use a lantern to reanimate his dead father, who you killed during the War?”_

_“Yes,” Peggy said._

_“But wouldn’t the body have been all gross and decomposed?”_

_Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose. “In large part, yes, but that’s not the point of this story.”_

_“It’s not?” Steve said._

_Peggy looked at him incredulously. Steve was brilliant in strategy but quite dense in matters of the heart. She couldn’t hold it against him; she’d been that way, too._

_“The point is that you have to take risks for love,” Peggy said. “That you can’t be so focused on your work that you miss what’s right in front of you.”_

_“Wait a minute,” Steve said with a frown. “Did you make up this story to get me to tell Bucky my feelings?”_

_“I most certainly did not,” Peggy said. “I may not have recounted the details with one hundred percent accuracy, but the truth of the story is there. Although, Angie and I were together for fifty two years before she passed, and I do wish that happiness for you, so if Bucky is interested...”_

_Steve kissed her forehead before he left. He’d figure things out eventually, she reasoned. After all, it had taken Peggy awhile to trust Angie, and even longer to let herself fall in love._

_Once she was alone, Peggy gazed at the picture of Angie she kept by her bedside. She ran the pad of her finger along Angie’s cheek. “Missing you, darling,” she said. “Always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Come visit us on Tumblr: [Aoi-hagane](http://aoi-hagane.tumblr.com) (artist) and [tinybearswithjetpacks](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com) (author)


End file.
